Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 597
* Supporting Characters: * M.I.T.'s Acting Dean * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Iron Maiden's henchmen * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Tony Stark's secret lab *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** *** ** *** **** **** ** * Items: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary While Iron Man travels to Castle Doom in Latveria, Riri Williams returns to M.I.T. after being sent there by Blade. The Acting Dean welcomes her, revealing he's willing to have all of their resources at Riri's disposal, and points out Stark Industries shouldn't have confiscated her armor since it's actually legally property of the institute, prompting Riri to remotely call the suit back to her from the hands of Iron Maiden. Riri finally meets up with the people that had sent Blade to get her, a group consisting of Toni Ho, Arno Stark and Madison Jeffries, all who are searching for Tony Stark. Inside the remains of Victor's laboratory deep inside the ruins of Castle Doom, Iron Man confronts and defeats the Wrecking Crew, before being ambushed by The Hood and the entirety of his criminal gang. They manage to get the drop on Victor, and defeat him. Detailed Summary While Mary Jane Watson is recording a message in hope it reaches Tony Stark, Victor von Doom travels to a Latverian forest and visits the crude grave where he buried his mother Cynthia. He blames her for the man he has become, and how nobody will see him in any other way. After setting ablaze his mother's resting place, Victor flies away to the ruins of his former castle. Jumping to Riri Williams, she arrives to the M.I.T. on jet boots. Upon landing, she's approached by the Acting Dean, who welcomes Riri and rejoices on her return since he didn't expect she would come back. As they enter the academy, the Dean apologizes to Riri for supposedly chasing her away, and recognizes they should've encouraged her. The Dean explains he wants Riri to join a group of like-minded students and faculty and let loose her inventiveness. After introducing Riri to the laboratory, the Dean asks her where is her armor. She explains the armor was taken away by Stark Industries. The Dean points out that since she created the armor while attending M.I.T., it's legally property of the institute, even if it was built on existing technology, and especially since Riri confirms to him that there are differences in coding and hardware between Riri's suit and the Iron Man Armor. He also reveals he's more than willing to sign the armor's right back to Riri. Relieved, Riri taps her bracelet. Meanwhile, at the Midway International Airport in Chicago, Iron Maiden and her henchmen are carrying boxes containing Riri's confiscated belongings. From one of these boxes suddenly pops up Riri's armor and her Iron Man Sentries, and they fly away, much to Iron Maiden and her men's surprise. Back at M.I.T., Riri asks the Dean if its possible to put M.I.T.'s resources to the search of Tony Stark. She's interrupted by Toni Ho, who explains they already are, and introduces herself, Madison Jeffries, and Arno Stark to Riri. Toni reveals it was them who had Blade send Riri to M.I.T., since they were already working together before looking for Tony, on the future. Back in Latveria, the Wrecking Crew enters the ruins of Castle Doom. They reach Doom's laboratory in the midts of their bantering and find Time Cube. Their discussion on what to do with it is interrupted by the arrival of an army of Doombots. The villains fend off against the robots, but Bulldozer is taken down. The head of one of the destroyed Doombots warns the intruders before causing an explosion that knocks out Piledriver. The remaining two call for Doctor Doom, and Victor arrives while correcting them that he is Iron Man. Iron Man knocks down Thunderball, but Wrecker gets the drop on him, giving Thunderball time to rejoin the fight. Victor asks the villains to wait, revealing that he was charging an attack after Thunderball questions if he's begging for mercy. Using his charged beams, Iron Man takes down both of them. Before passing out, Wrecker warns Victor that the entire underworld will come for him. The Hood suddenly appears behind Iron Man, accompanied by his entire criminal army. Robbins knocks Victor off balance using his demonic bullets, allowing the rest of the villains to gang up on him and knock him down. While Victor is down in the floor, The Hood brags and orders his men to take the place apart and find Doom's secrets. | Solicit = THE SEARCH FOR TONY STARK Part 5 • Ironheart rises, Doom falls and Tony Stark emerges from the shadows! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included